Yesteryear
by halicandropss
Summary: All Hayley Dixon ever really needed was her dad. Sure, her uncle has been in the picture, but her dad has always been a constant. He's raised her, put food on her plate, made sure she can stand up for herself. But it's completely different when the dead start to walk the earth. How far would you go to protect the one you love?
1. Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

Chapter One - Normal

"Hayley Marie!" A gruff voice that belonged to her father called from behind a bedroom door, followed by three raps on the door. "If ya wanna get to school on time, ya best get your ass outta that bed!"

Hayley groaned tiredly, burying her head under the covers. Was it really morning already? It didn't feel like that long ago that she had fallen asleep. But she could see the sunlight peaking through a gap in her purple curtains.

"Hayley, I'm not repeatin' myself, girl!" Her father called again.

Hayley pushed the covers off her and sighed, "Comin', Dad!" She called back. She heard her father grumble something behind her door, before he finally walked away from her bedroom door.

Glancing at her clock, she could see that it was 6:45 AM and her Dad had to be in work in a half hour. It was better than catching the bus.

Hayley sighed again, and managed to untangle herself from her bed sheets and push herself out of bed. She yawned once and rubbed her eyes, blinking them afterwards, and made to search through her drawers for something to wear.

After throwing on a pair of three quarter jeans, a plain purple t-shirt and a checkered shirt over it, she searched for her hair brush. She looked around, thinking it would be on her bedside table, but found it was not there. Hayley rolled her eyes and began searching around her room. "This always happens... every time..." She grumbled to herself.

Hayley knew her father was going to go nuts if she didn't get down stairs in the next five minutes, and had now started to turn her room upside down to find it. "Where are ya?" She asked the room, wanting her hair brushed before she left.

Hayley patted her hand around the floor, ending up checking under bed. Finally, after what felt like forever, she felt something that was similar to a brush. She pulled it out, "Gotcha!" She stood back up, going to a small mirror that she had on her bedside table. "Why do I always lose ya?" Come to think of it, she always lost everything. She wasn't a very organised person. Always lost things.

Hayley began brushing her short, blonde hair in the mirror. Hayley used to have long hair about, maybe two years ago, which was also the time she used to catch the school bus. The kids were mean and would sometimes pull her hair, or even go further and use a lighter to attempt to light her hair. So she cut her hair, it going just passed her ear lobes.

Those kids were also the reason why she hated going on the school bus.

It wasn't like she couldn't put up a fight, in fact, that was the problem apparently (according to the teachers). Eleven year old, skinny bean pole, smaller than what she should be for her age, Hayley Marie Dixon, was prone to getting into fights.

Looking at her, nobody would think so. Being that she was so small, and had such a pretty face. All high cheek bones, blue eyes that were just like her Dad's and a smile that was as sweet as honey. It was true, Uncle Merle said so.

Hayley brushed her hair one last time, before setting it down on the bedside table. She glared at it for a second, "If I find out that you've vanished when I come home, I'm gonna have some serious questions for ya."

Turning and walking out of her room and down the stairs, making sure to be deadly quiet going passed Merle's room (probably sleeping off a hangover or his latest drug bender), even though she so desperately wanted to go back to bed.

She entered the small kitchen, and saw her father sitting at the little table off to the side of the kitchen. He had already made her some toast and a glass of orange juice. "Mornin'" Hayley greeted him, taking a seat opposite him.

"Mornin', darlin'." Daryl replied. He nodded to the food in front of her, "Eat up. Goin' in fifteen minutes."

Hayley nodded, "'Kay." She took a bite of her toast and glanced back to upstairs. "Has Uncle Merle come out at all?" She asked after swallowing another bite of toast.

Daryl shrugged, "If he has, I ain't been around when he did." Hayley nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "He'll be fine in a few hours, anyway."

"You know he ain't gonna come outta there today." She said. She could tell by his tone.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, "What I tell ya 'bout sayin' ain't?"

Hayley gave him a pointed look, "You say it all the time. What's the difference if I say it?"

"Just don't." He told her. He always told her not to say it. She didn't know why.

All her life, it had always been Daryl who had taken care of her and Merle who had been the one to go off and get drunk and get high. She was glad it was that way. Hayley didn't think she would like it very much if Merle was her dad. He wasn't very present in her life now, imagine if he were her father and never being around? It wasn't that she didn't love him, because she did. She just naturally preferred Daryl.

But at least Merle was in her life, unlike her mother. Hayley never knew her mother. Daryl had told her the basics; like her name was Callie Ainsworth and that she and Daryl were kind of like high school sweethearts. They dated for a while, from age seventeen to twenty. But one night they had drunken a bit too much and well, one thing lead to another and here she was. Hayley had always known she wasn't planned. It never upset her, not really.

But what did bother her was her mother not just walking out on her, but her Dad too. They had been together for so long, been friends beforehand. It just irked her that she could just walk out on him so easily.

Anyway, Hayley had no desire to ever meet her mother. She could be living the dream or dead somewhere in a ditch and Hayley wouldn't care. Harsh, yes, but that's just how she felt.

Besides, she thought Daryl was doing awesome on his own.

"Done." She said after shoving the last piece of toast into her mouth, and standing up and putting her empty cup and plate into the sink.

Daryl nodded, "Get your stuff. C'mon." He stood up and made his way to the front door of the little cabin they stayed in.

Hayley quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, shoving her feet into her old sneakers that had seen better days and roughly grabbed her bag off the floor where she always chucked it even though Daryl always told her to move it.

She made her way outside, following him into his pickup truck. As soon as she was inside and Daryl had started the car up, she turned the radio on. "Get your seatbelt on first, young lady."

Hayley huffed and pulled the seat belt over herself and then turned the dial, trying to get a good signal on a station. As she made to turn it over she heard something that seemed to have caught her father's attention as well.

_"… warnings of a pandemic spreading rapidly throughout the country. Reports have stated that it has already spread to the South, Mid West as well as the North East."_

"What the hell?" Daryl muttered as he took a turning that would lead them to the school. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Hayley leaning forward slightly, her shoulders going slightly tense.

"Pandemic?" Hayley asked and looked to Daryl. "That's like a sickness or somethin', right?"

Daryl swallowed, "Yeah..."

_"… we will be sure to keep you informed any new information when possible. And now the weather-"_

Daryl switched the dial, turning it to some kind of music channel that played country. He could feel Hayley's eyes on him. He sighed, "What, Hayley?" He hadn't realised at how harsh he had said it to her until she moved backwards.

She blinked and then sunk back in her seat, "Nothin'." She mumbled.

Daryl glanced at her, seeing her turn and look out the window. Daryl tightened his grip on the wheel and spoke, his voice softer this time, "It's probably nothin', darlin'. The news always makes a big deal outta everythin'."

She was silent for a second, before she said, "How do you know?"

Daryl didn't know how to respond to that, but was grateful when he saw the school come into his sight. He parked up in front of the building, expecting Hayley to jump out, but she was waiting expectantly for him to answer her.

Daryl had always struggled with this part in being a father. Well, he struggled with every aspect of being a dad, but he just hated the fact that Hayley always wanted him to know everything. He supposed it was nice sometimes, when she took his word over everyone else's, including Merle's. But right now, when the news said a goddamn pandemic had started, he kinda wished she didn't.

Daryl turned in his seat so that he was facing her, "It ain't nothin' to worry over. Trust me. Even if there is a sickness goin' 'round, it ain't gonna get here. Alright?"

Hayley seemed to toss his words over in her head, looking down slightly before sighing. She nodded her head and gave him her sweet smile then, "Okay."

Daryl gave a small smile, he gestured with his arm for her to come to him, "C'mere." She complied and shuffled over to him. He looped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. Hayley wrapped her skinny arms around his torso.

"Love ya, Baby Girl." He mumbled into her blonde hair, before plantin a kiss onto her forehead.

"Love ya too, Daddy." She said back, slightly muffled by head being buried in his shirt, but Daryl managed to hear it.

Daryl squeezed her shoulders one last time, before he gently pulled her away from him. "Now get. Go learn stuff."

Hayley smirked, "Sure thing." She shuffled back to the door, pushing it open and jumping out. "Have fun in work."

Daryl scoffed, waving to her, "See ya, bud. Pick ya up at 3:30, alright?"

"Yeah, I know. Bye!" She called as she closed the door, before turning and waving back at him as she wandered into the school.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first Walking Dead story, and this is an idea that just won't leave me alone. Trust me, it's been nagging to be written for months. I just need to say something super quick, which is, Daryl will be slightly OOC when it comes to Hayley. She's his kid and he raised her as a single dad, so he's going to be a bit sweet when it comes to her. This is also set a few days before the official outbreak, just so I can establish her relationship with Daryl and Merle. And if you're wondering what she looks like, I kind of imagine her to look like Sarah from The Last of Us. If you've played it then you know what I'm on about, if not then just Google it and you'll see her.**

**Thanks for reading, really means a lot.**


	2. Worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

Chapter Two - Worry

Hayley had gotten to school a little early. Nothing new there, her Dad always got her there early since he had work to get to. She wandered the halls, making her way slowly to her first class. She smiled and said 'hello' to the occasional classmates that she saw, the ones she got along with or at least tolerated.

Getting to her math class (why was that her first lesson of the day?), she saw that no-one else was there and just leant against the wall. Hayley sighed as she rested her head against the wall, dreading the lesson. She had homework the to do over the weekend, and she knew she just wouldn't be able to do it. Math was just not her strong point. Hayley had given it ago though. She would have asked Daryl for help, but he had gone hunting that weekend.

Hayley had really wanted to go with him, and usually he would let her. They'd bring back a deer, cut it up and store it. Or set traps and catch a bird or something. Or just track for hours, just the two of them. And it was nice, always something the two of them did together. Daryl had told her once that he'd pick her over Uncle Merle to go hunting with any day. He said it a little differently, but she knew that's what he meant. In her head at least.

But this weekend, he wouldn't let her go. He knew she had homework, so he told her to stay and at least try and do it. Told her to order some food and lock the doors. Daryl had taught her how to take pretty good care of herself, because when he did go and hunt, he didn't trust Merle to look after her or even be there half the time. She was pretty independent kid.

So anyway, let's just say Hayley's math homework was a half assed attempt.

"Here early like always, huh?" Hayley turned to the voice and smiled at the boy in front of her. This boy was Henry Bratcher, her best friend since they were in kindergarten.

Their friendship kind of happened after a few of the girls had stolen his glasses and refused to give them back. Those girls being Lexi Cooke, Dixie Ellis and Georgia Hackney. No-one really knew eachother then and the girls had thrown the glasses to her, thinking she would follow in the mean game. But she gave them back to the boy and stood up to those girls. Thus forming a life long fued between herself, Lexi, Dixie and Georgia, and creating an awesome friendship with a dorky boy with glasses who just so happened to be top of their class in math.

"Ain't I always?" She replied, shifting her backpack on her shoulders.

Henry smirked, "Yeah, the one girl who can't stand the first lesson is early to it. Makes sense." He eyed her for a second, "Did you do the homework?"

Hayley sighed and pouted, "I tried! I just... you know how bad I am at it."

"Want me to look it over with you? Maybe we can give you some right answers before Mr. Malcolm sees it." He offered kindly.

Hayley grinned, "See? This is why we're best friends."

"I thought it was 'cause of my dashin' good looks." He swept his hair back in a dramatic fashion.

She snorted, "You wish."

Soon after Henry began helping Hayley with a few of the questions, other chidlren began to pile around the class. The chatter between students getting louder, talking about homework and what the other did over the weekend. Hayley and Henry finished answering a few questions, allowing her to seem not completely stupid. That way Mr. Malcolm wouldn't humiliate her in front of the class. Again.

Hayley realised that their teacher still hadn't turned up and frowned. She turned back to the other students and saw that they seemed to wonder the same thing. "Where's he at then?" She asked no-one in particular.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be here now?" A girl named Maxine, that Hayley sometimes played with in her street, said.

"Mr. Malcolm is not coming in today." A stern voice said from behind the students.

It was Mis. Leonard. Hayley thought she was kind of elderly and mean, but she wasn't as bad as Mr. Malcolm. "Where is he?" Someone asked.

"He's off with sickness." Mis. Leonard replied. She gestured to the classroom. "Go in. I'll be teaching you today."

Hayley followed the other children in. But her mind was on what Mis. Leonard said. Sickness? The report on the radio said there was a pandemic, a sickness going around. Was this the same thing? Had this pandemic happened here too?

But her Dad had said that it wasn't going to spread here. That they were safe from it. And her Dad was usually right. So Hayley decided to trust her Dad and just chalked it up to coincedence.

People got sick all the time and it was never a big deal before. So it wasn't a big deal now.

* * *

"Mr. Malcolm, my math teacher was off sick today. As well as Miss. Keeley and the lunch lady." Hayley told her father once she got into his pickup truck at the end of the day.

Daryl waited until she had done her seatbelt up before starting to drive away. "Lucky you, huh? I know how much ya hate math."

Hayley pursed her lips and looked out the window, "It's only 'cause I'm no good at it."

Daryl glanced at her at the corner of his eye. Hayley had inherited his extreme lack of self-esteem. She had it in her head that she was stupid, when Daryl knew better. "Nuh-uh. None of that thinking you're dumb crap, girl."

"Never said nothin'." She mumbled.

"No, but you was thinkin' it." He told her.

Sometimes Hayley hated how well Daryl knew her. She sighed and looked out the window, watching the trees pass by in a green blur.

"You're smart, Hayls. Smarter than your old man, definitely smarter than ol' Uncle Merle."

"You have to say that." She said to him as she moved her blue eyes back to him. "You're my dad."

Daryl shook his head, but making sure to keep his eyes on the road, "Damn, girl. What's a guy gotta do to get ya to accept a compliment?"

Hayley scrunched her face up, meaning she was thinking. "Well... if you take me huntin' nex time, I'll take the compliment then." She smiled sweetly at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Daryl huffed and concentrated on the road. He knew, knew if he looked into those eyes so similar to his yet so different, so innocent, he would crumble and give in. Merle had called him a pussy for giving into her, when she was little and now. Told him to be harder on her. _"A little tough love ain't gonna do 'er no harm, little brother."_ He never wanted him to elaborate on what he meant by being tougher on her, but the only version of 'tough love' that he knew of was his Pa beating the shit out of him. And he just couldn't imagine laying a finger on his Baby Girl. That's not to say he didn't discipline her, because he did. He saw nothing wrong with that, but really she never got into a whole lot of trouble that she needed to be disciplined.

And deep down he knew that's not what Merle meant. Because Merle had been beaten just as badly as he had, and he too had never raised a hand to Hayley. Not unless she needed a spanking that is.

Anyway, Daryl never had a problem taking Hayley hunting wit him. She was eager to learn, and took any criticism he gave her as a way for her to learn and he was proud of her. She had gotten good at setting snares, catching a few raccoons and a fox a couple times. Her tracking could use some work, but like he said, she was eager to learn and didn't take anything he said to her as an insult. He never let her actually hunt down a deer. Not yet anyway. She had been there when they had, and seemed pretty happy about it.

Daryl rolled his eyes, but Hayley could see the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corner of his mouth. "When spring break comes, we'll do some huntin' then, kay? Maybe stay out a little longer than a weekend."

A happy smile immediately came onto her pretty face, "Awesome!" She cheered just as he parked up outside of their little cabin. She clambered out of the car and made to go to the door, but Daryl stopped her.

"Forgot your bag." He told her, and she quickly grabbed it before he locked the car. "Don't go dumpin' it in the middle of the floor neither. Told ya time and time again."

Hayley nodded her head as she walked in, hearing the television on. Merle must have come out of his hole then. Merle's head turned when he saw the two other Dixons walk in, though he turned back to the TV after a second, with a can of beer in hand.

"Hey, Uncle Merle." Hayley greeted.

Merle's eyes were still on the TV, but he acknowledged her, "Hey, sweetpea. How was school?"

Hayley made to tell him how three staff members weren't in today because of a sickness, but her father beat her to saying anything. "Merle, you really need to go and find a job. I ain't gonna be able to keep us together with just my income."

Hayley agreed with her Dad. Merle needed a job. But she never said anything. Didn't need to get Merle pissed off at her just yet.

"Stop your whinin', Darylina. It's no big deal." Merle told him, taking a sip from his beer.

Hayley glanced up at her Dad, and saw his jaw clench and his eyes narrow, which meant that it was a big deal.

Daryl made to argue back, but Merle interrupted him. "Shit, have you seen some of this?" He said, gesturing to the TV, turning up the sound. It was the news he was watching and it was another one of those reports about the pandemic.

_"… several casualties have now been confirmed and the White House will release a statement to this pandemic at approximately 5:00PM today. It has also been issued that all flights and public transport to be postponed and lead authorities have asked that all residents stay inside their homes."_

"Shit's hit the fan, little brother." Merle told him.

"Shut up." Daryl told him, moving closer towards the TV as the news lady continued. Hayley stayed where she was, though she too was fixated on the lady speaking.

_"The illness has been confirmed to spread through physical contact; specifically a bite."_

"A bite?" Hayley spoke up for the first time. Though her voice sounded unusually frightened. Daryl could only recall her ever sounding like that when she had nightmares when she was little, or when those men had busted down the door to get Merle to pay them money.

Daryl finally tore his eyes away from the TV screen and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, pulling into his side. She rested her head against his side, just under his ribs. She could feel him breathing.

"Probably a bunch of meth heads." Merle said. "Nothin' to worry over." Though he didn't sound so sure himself. They listened to the lady as she continued.

_"Those who are infected will show increased aggression and they should not be approached-"_

The TV switched off. "Bah, nothin but bullshit." Merle said, taking one last sip of his beer.

Hayley swallowed, and glanced up at her father, "Dad...?" She left the question open. He knew what she was asking anyway.

Daryl blinked his eyes a few times, before crouching down so that he could be eye level with her. Identical eyes met and Daryl blinked again. "Merle's right. It ain't nothin' to worry over."

Hayley seemed skeptical this time, glancing at the dark screen of the TV. "But... they got the White House makin' statements and stuff and stoppin' planes... that means it has to be somethin' to worry 'bout."

Daryl placed both of his hands on her shoulders firmly, "Baby, listen, ain't nothin' gonna happen, okay? Not to you, I promise."

"Yeah," Merle interrupted, "it's nothin' but the news stirring shit up. And anyway, it's just a sickness. Nothin' big, sweetpea." He reached out and stroked some of her blonde wisps out of her eyes. "Listen to your ol' man and your Uncle Merle. It's alright."

She still seemed uncertain, but she sighed and nodded her head. She rubbed her right eye and looked into the kitchen, "We got anythin' to eat?"


	3. Milk

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

Chapter Three - Milk

Hayley got up before her Dad the next day.

Actually, she didn't get much sleep that night, so when it came to 6:30AM she figured there was no point in trying to get anymore sleep. Her Dad would be awake in another ten or fifteen minutes anyways.

She couldn't get what the news lady said out of her head. If they were stopping planes and public transport, then wouldn't that mean that this pandemic was pretty serious? And Mr. Malcolm, Miss Keeley and the lunch lady were all sick. What if they had the sickness that had the world so scared?

But both her Dad and Uncle kept saying that it was nothing to worry over. Weren't they listening to the same news report that she was? What if it was real and the sickness came to them?

Shaking her head, she decided to take her time in getting ready for school by taking a shower and drying her hair in her room. Hayley glanced at the door every now and then, checking to see if her Uncle Merle would come barging in and demanding what the hell she was doing drying her hair at this time of morning. But he never came. Though Merle was always a heavy sleeper. He could probably sleep through the apocalypse.

She got dressed slowly too, and didn't lose her brush this time. Her movements were slow as she made her way out of her room. Hayley didn't bother in trying to be quiet going passed Merle's room. If he was going to wake up, he would've done it when she was drying her hair.

She thought about turning the TV on when she got into the living room, but was worried another report would be playing about the pandemic and she really wasn't in the mood to hear anymore about it.

So instead, Hayley made her way towards the kitchen to maybe eat something. Grabbing a bowl, some kind of cereal and the milk from the fridge, she began pouring the milk into the bowl of cereal. Her eyes drifted to the window, where the curtain was slightly pulled to the left so that she could see outside.

And that's when she saw someone.

Someone wandering clumsily down the street.

Their arms were flopping lazily by the side, their feet shuffling forward in an awkward fashion. Hayley couldn't see who it was, so leaned forward slightly. Her eyes stayed glued to the person, watching whoever it was tripping down the street as if they were drunk.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself.

Hayley blinked for a second, looked away from the scene she was watching to stop herself from overflowing her cereal with milk.

When Hayley looked back up, she jumped out of her skin, spilling the entire carton of milk onto the counter and floor. She ignored it though, her eyes too fixated on the sudden added number of people in the street.

At least another four had wandered out from somewhere, all ambling along in a similar fashion. Hayley spotted one stumble out behind a house.

Hayley blinked her eyes rapidly, her brow creased in confusion. Swallowing, Hayley made her way to the front door, reaching for the key that was underneath an ornament of a stag, and stuck it in the lock and turned it.

Hayley could feel her heartbeat rising, fear setting in for some reason. Hayley closed her eyes for three seconds, calming her galloping heart, before pulling the door open and stepping outside.

She left the door wide open as she went.

* * *

Daryl was awoken by the blaring sound of his alarm. He groaned and slammed the button to turn it off. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, before pushing himself out of his bed and getting dressed.

Wandering out of his room, passing Merle's, he figured he needed to have a proper chat with Merle about him getting a job. Daryl worried that he wouldn't be able to pay all of their bills on his own, and Merle used up electricity and ate the food in the house the same as everyone else. He could contribute.

Though he chose to leave his brother alone and speak to him about it after work. Instead, he made his way to Hayley's room. Coming to her door, easily recognisable by the big 'H' he had carved out of wood when she was a baby and nailed it into her door.

Daryl knocked three times on her door and called straight after, "Hayley, wake up! C'mon, ya got school." He waited a few seconds for a grumbling reply, but received none.

Frowning in annoyance, "Hayley Marie! C'mon! I ain't doin' this today!"

Still no reply.

Daryl huffed, starting to get frustrated. So he opened her door. "If you ain't dressed, it's your fault." He said, expecting to hear her scream for him to get out of her room.

Except she wasn't in there. Her sheets were thrown off her bed, hair dryer and towel tossed on the floor. Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Up already? I'm impressed."

And he was. He had always gotten Hayley up. She wasn't really a morning person; something she got from her mother rather than him.

A bitter taste in his mouth came at the thought of Callie. That's all that came to mind when he thought of her since she left. Honestly, Callie's pregnancy wasn't easy and neither was the birth. Hayley was premature, she was tiny when she was born. Had to go straight to the intensive care unit. Daryl couldn't hold her for weeks, and when he did finally get the chance, he realised he was holding the love of his life. Sure he loved Callie, but looking at this little life he had in his hands, who hadn't done anything to make him love her except being born... it was just different.

And Callie was different after that day too. She wasn't interested in Hayley. Callie hadn't suggested any names for their newborn daughter. He had decided that he wanted his mother's name, Marie, in there somewhere. But he didn't want it to be her first name, so stuck with it being her middle name. Merle liked to take all the credit when it came to naming her because he had suggested a name that lead to Daryl naming her Hayley. He hadn't been there when she was born, but unlike Callie, was secretly smitten with her since he saw her. He suggested the name Harley at first, like Harley Davidson, but Daryl remembered then a girl that Merle had been with called Harley and he immediately said no. He liked the sound of it though, and mulled over a few names that sounded similar and came to Hayley.

Daryl rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen; what a crazy eleven years it had been.

He opened his mouth, about to greet Hayley, but found that she wasn't there. Instead, he saw a bowl of cereal on the counter and the carton of milk tipped over, and milk dripping off the counter and onto the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" Daryl groaned, "Hayley, what the hell I tell ya 'bout cleanin' your mess up?" There was no reply, in fact it was way too quiet.

Daryl picked up the carton and chucked it in the rubbish. He was about to search the rest of the house for his child, but as he did he found the front door unlocked and open slightly.

Fear suddenly set in and he was out the door in seconds. His eyes darted around, in search of Hayley, but instead he was met with at least five people ambling around, looking drunk. Well, two were huddled together on the floor doing... something.

"What the fuck?" He muttered. Daryl stepped forward, making his way down the street in search of Hayley. "Hayley!" He called, which seemed to catch the attention of someone who was stumbling along. And as Daryl walked down the street, he began to see something seriously wrong with these people.

The lady stumbling towards him had deathly pale skin and a huge, horrific chunk of meat ripped out of her neck. Dark, almost black blood dripping from it. Her eyes were glazed, a strange milky white colour. Her arms that were once limp began to reach towards him and Daryl took a step back. She was close now, so now he could see who it was. Sally Fisher, and Daryl was pretty sure she was the older sister of Hayley's friend, Maxine.

"Sally...?" He said unsurely. A strange, strangled snarl ripped throw her throat. Daryl swallowed and back up again. "Jesus, what the hell happened to ya?" She never answered, but just growled some more. She was starting to get too close for comfort, so Daryl pushed her away, not realising that a few more people or whatever they were, were coming closer too.

He shoved her away with more strength the second time, actually becoming a little frightened of her. Daryl heard more of those moans and growls and realised that the others were starting to come to him. The two that were on the ground had gotten up and come towards him now too, so now he could see what they were doing.

From the amount of blood and that lump on the ground, with ripped clothes, Daryl realised it was a person.

He needed to find Hayley. Now.

"Hayley!" Daryl called out, urgency obvious in his voice.

The yelling he was doing just seemed to rile them up more and Daryl moved quickly, sidestepping them. They were slow at least.

Where the hell was his kid? Why had she gone outside? What the hell was she thinking?

Daryl moved, sprinted passed the dead body, seeing now that the poor guy's intestines were ripped out.

"Hayley, where are ya?!" Daryl called out desperately.

His call was greeted by a scream.

Daryl halted in his tracks, whirled around to where it came from. It came from across the street, near one of the houses. The scream attracted more of these things and they were making their way to him and to where the scream had come from.

Another scream and then two bodies came tumbling out from the bushes.

The thing on top of the other smashed it's jaws together, reaching for the neck of the person underneath them, but they were holding the monstrosity back by its shoulders.

It was then Daryl realised it was Hayley who was underneath that thing, trying to stop him from ripping her throat out. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to push it off her.

And Daryl saw red.


	4. Tough Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. **

* * *

Chapter Four - Tough Girl

When Hayley went around the back of Mr. Jenkins' house, the most anti-social person who lived there, she hadn't expected to find one of the sick people kneeling on the ground, and making strange noises.

Hayley had come this way, hoping to hide from those sick people and see what they were doing. None of the other sick people had seen her yet and she kind of wanted to keep it that way.

But maybe these people just needed help. Hayley swallowed and took a tentative step towards the man. "Um... sir?" Her voice sounded so small and quiet, so she cleared her throat, "Are you okay?"

It got his attention, as he began to turn towards her. And she immediately regretted saying a word.

The man was slow in his movements as he turned to her, and being up close she could see that they no longer looked just sick, but dead. He had skin pealing off his lower jaw, showing the bloody flesh underneath as well as some of his teeth, which were caked in blood and chunks of meat from whatever it had been eating before. It's clouded eyes stared at her with no emotion, but it let out a gurgled snarl as it fully turned towards her now.

Hayley felt her breath leave her, and took a few quick steps backwards. Now that the man had moved she could see that he was in fact chewing on the dead corpse of Maxine Fisher.

Her head was facing her direction, her brown eyes wide open and frightened in her last few moments alive. Hayley could see a gaping hole in her neck as well as, what appeared to be her stomach ripped open with her intestines strewn everywhere. And blood. So, so much blood. This man had been eating Maxine.

It was unintentional, but Hayley screamed in horror.

She turned her back on the man and made to run. She should never had come out of the house. She should've woken up her dad. She should have listened to the news reports. She should have left with her family as soon as they had heard about this.

The man behind her had gotten to his feet and though he was slow, he managed to reach out a rotten hand and grab the back of Hayley's shirt.

Hayley gasped at the feeling of being pulled back, and she stumbled into the man.

He snarled and opened his mouth, and Hayley could see that he was preparing to take a bite of her. Make her like Maxine. Maxine who was lying dead with her guts spilled out.

Her breath came in short gasps, but she managed to push him back by his shoulders, preventing him from harming her. But the man, or whatever, didn't give up. He still strained to bite her, going for her wrists now.

But the two were pushing on eachother, and the man in front of her was bigger and stronger. Hayley could feel herself losing her balance, felt the ground disappear from under her feet. And without thinking she let out a scream again, until her back hit the hard concrete.

She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and fear. With the guy on top of her, the force of the fall hurt her even more.

The man was persistent and continued to try and take a bite out of her. Hayley's arms were getting tired of holding him up as well as the disgusting smell of rotting flesh assaulting her nostrils. She turned her head away, in the hopes of preventing him from getting a hold of her.

And suddenly, the man was flung off of her.

Hayley gasped and opened her eyes, pushing away from the creature that lay a few feet away from her. He was still alive and was trying to get back up, but whoever had saved her had kicked the thing in the stomach to keep him down.

"What the hell do ya think ya doin' to my girl?!" Her father's loud, gravelling voice spat at the guy on the ground.

Hayley wanted to sigh in relief, but she started to hear more moans and snarls coming from behind her. Hayley glanced behind her, seeing what appeared to be a group of them beginning to make their way over to them. Her blue eyes widened in fear.

"Dad!" Hayley called. "We have to go!"

Daryl glanced at her for a second, but he saw the man who had tried to hurt her try to reach for him and he snatched his leg away, before bringing it forward again and kicking the disgusting thing. "What the hell is goin' on?" He demanded.

Hayley opened her mouth to answer, but a loud sound of a gun going off caught their attention. The two of them whirled around when they saw Mr. Jenkins shoot one of the creatures in the head with a pistol, as he began making his way towards them.

Hayley gasped in horror and stumbled to her feet as she saw the person collapse to ground, after being shot directly in the head.

Daryl reached forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her and himself away from the thing on the floor as well as the others, and began to make his way over towards the old guy.

"Get 'em in the head." Is what Mr. Jenkins said to them when they reached him.

"What...?!" Daryl asked in indignation.

"That's what kills these damn things." He replied, bringing the pistol up to shoot the one that had almost killed Hayley in the head. Hayley jumped and yelped at the sound of the gun and closed her eyes. "Nowhere else'll do it."

Daryl eyed the old man as he shot another one, moving himself in front of Hayley slightly. "Is it that pandemic?"

"Must be." The man replied, though his voice started to sound panicky when he saw a few more come down the street. They must have heard the gun shots. "You best get yourself and your girl outta 'ere. More of these son of a bitches comin' this way."

Daryl saw them and began to take a few steps away from Mr. Jenkins, still making sure he had a hold on his daughter's arm. "They say where to go?" He asked quickly.

"Atlanta City. Quarantine Zone there."

"Come with us." Hayley said, speaking up for the first time in a long time.

Mr. Jenkind glanced down at Hayley, before sighing and shaking his head. "Nah, wife got bit, turned into one of those... things. Had to..." He swallowed. "Got nothin' left." He reached his hand out, the one with the gun in it, towards Daryl. "Take it. You'll need it more than I will."

Daryl wanted to say no, but he saw the intensiveness in the man's eyes. Saw the hurt in his eyes at losing his wife. Saw how he had nothing left. He nodded slowly, taking the gun off him. "Thanks, man." Mr. Jenkins nodded back.

Daryl wasted no time after that, making sure he had a good grip on Hayley's arm, he sprinted off towards their house. Hayley did her best to keep up, but she kept looking back at Mr. Jenkins.

Daryl shoved the door open and slammed it and locked it as soon as they were inside.

"We just left him to die!" Hayley cried out.

Daryl's eyes opened and he saw her looking horror struck as she stared back at him. Daryl wanted to yell at her for wandering off when shit like this was going down, but right now they needed to get out of there. He would save it for later.

Daryl took a deep breath and pushed himself off the door, "It's what he wanted."

"But-"

"No, buts." He told her sternly. He closed his eyes to calm himself down a little, before crouching down in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders firmly, "Listen to me; there's somethin' bad goin' on here." Hayley gulped and he could see her trying to hold back tears. "And we gotta haul ass out of here, right now. Do you understand me?"

Hayley sniffled, but held back the tears. She managed to nod her head, though she was still shaking, "Yeah..." She whispered.

Daryl nodded and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, "Alright, I'm gonna need ya to get some stuff, okay? Like some clothes for yourself and maybe a sleepin' bag, alright?" Hayley nodded her head again.

Daryl placed his hands on her cheeks gently, before planting a firm kiss on her forehead and closing his eyes for a second. "Be my tough girl, yeah?"

Hayley gulped as she leaned into her father. How the hell could she be his tough girl now? People were _eating_ one another! How was she supposed to do anything?

But Hayley took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, before she pulled away from Daryl. When Daryl looked back at her she still looked frightened, understandable, but she looked a little more certain and that was enough now.

"I'm gonna get your Uncle Merle, 'kay? You go get your stuff like I said."

Hayley nodded again, though it seemed like a pointless gesture. She reached for her old school back as Daryl ran up the stairs to get Merle. She shook all of her stuff out of it, before running up the stairs like her Dad.

Hayley could hear her father slamming on Merle's door and then barging in as she scrambled around her room, grabbing clothes and flinging them into her bag. She didn't know half the clothes she was putting in there, but did it really matter.

After filling her bag up with the necessities, she glanced around her room for anything else she needed. Sighing, she was about to leave when her eyes caught her bedside table. Hayley walked over to it quickly and opened the draw. She shuffled stuff around a bit until she found it. Pulling it by the handle, she held in her hands delicately. Flicking her wrist, the knife fell from it's holder. She held the switchblade tight in her hands. She had only ever used it when she caught animals in snares and had cut their throats with it, if they were still alive that is.

Her Dad had given it to her for her tenth birthday, telling her to only use it when hunting. But now it seemed like something she would need always. She pushed the knife back into it's hold and pushed it into her pocket.

Glancing back up, she spotted a picture of herself, her Dad and Uncle Merle. It was after Merle had just gotten out of the county jail, again. And he had insisted he wanted a picture with his 'two favourite Dixons'. It was in front of his motorcycle. Hayley thought it was because he had gotten drunk and so had gotten a little sentimental because of his good mood, because the next day he wanted nothing to do with the picture. Though instead of ripping it to pieces, he gave it to Hayley instead.

Sighing sadly, she unzipped the pocket of her bag and gently put it in there.

Hayley walked to the doorway, taking one last look at the room she had grown up in, before closing it.


	5. Pray

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. **

* * *

Chapter Five - Pray

When Hayley came into the small living room after getting her stuff and their sleeping bags, she saw Merle yelling obscenities at her Dad.

"This is fuckin' bullshit, Daryl!" It was rare that Merle ever said her Dad's name. He always called him little brother, or his favourite, Darylina.

Hayley stood in the doorway to the little room, with her bag on her shoulders, and dropped the sleeping bags in front of her. She saw that her Dad had his crossbow over his shoulders. He had taught her how to use it. She wasn't perfect with it, but she was okay. Could use more practice, her Dad had said.

Neither Daryl nor Merle noticed her. "You think I don't know that?!" Daryl spat back at him. "But I saw those things out there." Daryl finally noticed Hayley in the doorway. With her bag on her shoulders and not just her sleeping bag, but theirs too. And she never looked more small and innocent in her whole life.

Daryl nodded to her, "One of those things tried to bite Hayley."

Merle turned around, noticing Hayley for the first time throughout their argument, "Whatta ya mean they tried to bite her? Who tried to bite her? What the hell was she doin' out there?" What Daryl had said didn't seem to rationalise anything that Merle was thinking, it just seemed to make him angrier.

"These things," Daryl ignored his questions, "I don't know, they feed off of people. Ya get bit and then ya turn into one too. Which is why we gotta go."

"And where the fuck we gonna go?" Merle demanded.

"Mr. Jenkins... said we should go to Atlanta..." Hayley said quietly.

"Seriously?" Merle sounded like he didn't believe it. He looked back to Daryl, who nodded.

Daryl gestured to upstairs, "Get your shit. We gotta go."

Merle shook his head, but made his way upstairs. "Fuckin' bullshit." He mumbled as he went.

Daryl watched him go, sighing. "Hayley, c'mon. We'll get in the car, wait for him."

But when he glanced to where Hayley was, he saw that she had moved into the kitchen. She was leaning forward and moving the curtain slightly so that she could peer out of the window.

Daryl huffed and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "What the hell did I just say?" Hayley blinked owlishly and opened her mouth to say something, but Daryl interrupted her, "You went out there earlier. Anything coulda happened to ya, girl. You don't know what the hell's goin' on, but you went out there anyway!" He hadn't realised that his voice was raising, but it seemed to make Hayley more rattled.

"Dad, don't!" She whispered. "I think the noise attracts 'em."

Daryl glared down at her, but took a quick glance outside. There was now a whole heard of them things coming through. Daryl sighed; he'd have to punish her when they managed to get to somewhere safe. If this place in Atlanta even was safe, that is.

Daryl sighed, "Whatever. We gotta get movin'." He set his eyes back onto Hayley, "But I ain't done talkin' to you 'bout this." Hayley at least had the brains to look shameful.

Daryl grabbed his stuff and walked towards the door, just as Merle came back down the stairs with a bag. Daryl glanced back at the two of them and kept his voice quiet as he said, "We gotta be quiet gettin' outta here. Try and be as silent as possible."

"I ain't goin' nowhere without my bike." Merle told Daryl defiantly.

Daryl gave him a pointed look, "Screw the bike, Merle. We gotta go."

Merle glowered back at him, while Hayley looked back and forth between them worriedly. The two of them were causing too much noise and she was starting to hear snarls and growls getting closer to their home.

Daryl's gaze turned icy, "It's a bike, Merle. Goddamnit! You willin' to risk your life for it? Mine? Or hers?" He pointed to Hayley who was staring out the window with wide, frightened eyes.

Merle's eyes narrowed, "You think I'd put her in any kind of danger, boy? Huh? You accusin' me of that?" His voice was edging towards yelling.

Hayley swallowed as she saw at least three of those things wander passed their window, "Dad?"

Daryl either didn't hear her or he ignored her, "Gettin' that bike will put her and all of us in danger! It ain't worth it, man."

Hayley's breath caught in her throat when one of them seemed to hear where Daryl's and Merle's raised voices were coming from. It turned its head so that it was facing the window. It obviously spotted them, because the next thing Hayley knew, it started beating on the glass.

"Dad!" Hayley cried, stepping backwards so that she was closer to him, her hand gripping the leg of his jeans.

Daryl and Merle stopped their dispute and glanced at the banging window. Daryl placed his hand on Hayley's shoulder. "We're leavin'. Now!" He pulled his crossbow off his shoulders, before glancing down at Hayley. She was gripping his jeans in a white knuckled grip and her eyes were wide with terror. "You stay right next to me, ya got that?"

Hayley looked up at him, swallowed and nodded her head, "Okay."

Daryl nodded, "C'mon."

Taking a deep breath, Daryl quietly turned the handle of the door and pushed it open. He glanced outside, finding that most of the dead people or whatever (they really needed to find a name for them) where mostly near the right side of the cabin.

Daryl looked behind him and crouched down, gesturing for Hayley to do the same. She followed his lead as he took a step forward towards his pickup truck. Those things still hadn't spotted them, so he managed to get them down the steps, not realising that Merle had veered off to the left where his bike was.

The herd had spread out some and Daryl wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He felt Hayley grip his leg tighter and whisper, "There's one there." She sounded absolutely terrified, but he was proud of her for being able to keep her cool.

Daryl nodded his head as it spotted them. Now knowing what a gun would cause, he lifted his crossbow and aimed it at the head of the man approaching them. He hesitated for a moment, but seeing it's jaws and face were caked in blood, he pressed his hand on the trigger. The bolt shot out and lodged itself directly into the head of what was once a man, before it collapsed to the ground. Hayley shuddered and turned her head away.

Daryl moved his left arm back and took Hayley's hand and pulled her with him the rest of the way to the truck. He unlocked it quickly and Hayley looked behind her. Her eyes widened in worry, "Dad... Merle... Uncle Merle's gone!" She whispered to him, though he could hear the panic in her voice.

Daryl whirled around to find that she was right. "Jesus Christ!" He turned around to Hayley and opened the back door for her, "Get in and stay down. I'll be right back." He said as he pushed her into the truck.

"Dad, no! Don't go!" Tears pricked her eyes now.

"I'll be back, okay? Stay here." He closed the door in her face and he went to find his delinquent brother.

Hayley's breath became heavier as she made herself duck down in the seat. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back a sob. She could still hear the sounds of their groans and snarls as they ate people and banged on he her home.

Her home that she had grown up in. The house that had memories, good and bad. The house that had her skateboard in it. The house that Dad had found and made his own after his father died. The house that had everything that was important to her.

Hayley felt tears escape her eyes as the sound of those horrible, snarling sounds became the only thing that she could hear. She placed her hands over her ears and tried to block out everything, forget everything that had happened today.

Maxine was dead. Was she one of these things now? What about Henry? Was he like Maxine? Her Dad and Uncle were out there doing God knows what. Would it happen to them too? Would they try and bite her, rip her to pieces, make her like Maxine?

Hayley was so immersed in her own terrifying thoughts that she began to panic when she felt the truck shake under the weight of something. Were those things climbing onto the car now? (Those things really needed a name).

She wanted to look, but the people outside hadn't seen her yet. And she didn't want to risk looking up just incase one of them spotted her.

But what if it was her Dad and Uncle? What if something happened?

Hayley tried to steady her breathing, calm herself down. Be her Dad's tough girl. She could do that. Be tough. It couldn't be too hard to do.

Taking a few more needed gulps of air, she managed to find the courage to open her eyes at least.

Just as she did, the driver's door opened and her Dad practically fell into the seat. Merle went into the passenger seat. "You're a fuckin' idiot, Merle!" Daryl spat as he turned the engine on, alerting all the sick people nearby.

Hayley gulped down breaths of air, her eyes darting between Merle and Daryl, before she looked behind her and saw Merle's bike in the bed of the truck. She blinked a few times, but then turned back around. She glared into the back of Merle's head.

"You went off to get your dumb bike?!" Hayley hissed as her Dad drove through the heard of the dead people.

Merle's eyes were hard when he turned around, "You watch your tone with me, young lady. Dead may be wanderin' 'round, but that don't mean ya getta use that mouth on me."

"Merle, enough!" Daryl spat. "Just... stop, alright? We got your bike, and now we're gettin' outta 'ere."

Merle didn't say anything else, but gave Hayley one last warning glare. Hayley huffed, and shuffled her bag off her shoulders. Daryl glanced at her through the mirror, "You alright, sweetheart?" His tone was soft, the tone he only used for her.

Hayley wiped the back of her hand over her face, realising that he was probably worried about her because of the tears that stained her face. "I'm fine." Except she didn't sound it. Hayley glanced out of the window, finally seeing some living people as they too were making their way out of their small town.

As they drove passed, she spotted Henry's house and sat up straighter. She shuffled closer to the window, her eyes searching to see if Henry had escaped or...

There was no car outside their house, but Hayley managed to see some of those sick people trying to get into the house.

She prayed with all of her heart that he had escaped.


	6. Scared

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. **

* * *

Chapter Six - Scared

It had been hours.

Hours of driving to Atlanta.

Hours since people started to eat eachother.

What was it that those people were called again? When a person ate another person? Can-cana... _can-niba-lism_. Yeah, cannibalism. Uncle Merle used to tell stories about Mr. Jenkins, and he would say that he was a cannibal because he never liked to be around other people and the fact that no-one had seen his wife in so long. Hayley didn't believe him and her Dad had told him to shut up.

Except now Mr. Jenkins had probably been eaten by people.

Hayley had her face pressed against the window and the sun was starting to set, making a nice purplish colour. Funny that it looked so beautiful, even though the world was coming to an end.

She had seen people rushing around, throwing things in cars to leave. She also saw a man on his hands and knees, and he looked like he was crying over someone. Whoever they were, they were little. A child maybe... Hayley shuddered.

Hayley closed her eyes and pulled back from the window.

"Why don't you get some shut eye? Not gonna be there for a while." Daryl said to her, with his eyes still set on the road.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders, "Don't feel like it."

She met her father's eyes in the rearview mirror, who didn't seem to like that answer. "At least try."

"Maybe later, when we get to Atlanta. Can we hear what's on the radio?" Hayley asked in a quiet voice. Honestly, she didn't think that she would be able to sleep anyway. Not until she was in this Quarantine Zone, or whatever it was. If it was even safe.

It was Merle who answered her, "Sure." She didn't know if he was still pissed about what she said earlier, but if he was speaking to her that must mean he had gotten over it. He turned the dial, searching for a station. At first they all thought that the static would disappear and a radio station would start, with an announcement telling people where to go.

"Well. ain't that fuckin' wonderful?" Merle sighed when the radio played nothing. "We're doin' great."

Daryl shook his head as he took a turning to the highway that would eventually lead them to Atlanta, "Look, it's fine. We know where we gotta go: Atlanta. We get there, we'll be fine."

Hayley swallowed, and started picking at her nails. She had been wondering something for a long time. It was just difficult to ask. It fell silent between Daryl and Merle again.

"Are we sick?" Hayley asked.

The car suddenly stopped, jolting Hayley in her seat. She had to cling onto her Dad's seat to steady herself. At first she thought that her Dad had stopped because of the question she had asked. But looking ahead, she could see that there was a huge traffic jam ahead of them.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Merle demanded, forgetting the question Hayley had asked. And Hayley thought that her Dad and Merle weren't listening to her, and were all freaked out because of the huge traffic jam that was in their way. Blocking their way to Atlanta.

Accept there was tension in the car because of what she had asked. Her question had caused her Dad to stiffen, because she could see in the rearview mirror that he was looking at her and his jaw was set and his eyes held hers with a look that she'd only ever seen on him once.

It was like that time that she had asked why Henry had a mother and she didn't. He looked like that then.

"No." Daryl's tone was soft, which was not what Hayley was expecting. _"We're fine." _

Hayley kept eye contact with her father. Exact replicas in eye colour, staring back at eachother. And Daryl could see it; _the innocence__._ She was so little, so young and such a child in everyway. And it scared him. That scared him more than those things out there. Because they could get her. Get her just as easily as everybody else had been. And he knew that if he woke up one day and she wasn't there because of one of those things, it'll kill him.

So they will be fine. Because she has to be fine.

"Okay." Hayley said, and it was a little clearer this time. And Daryl can hear the complete and utter trust she puts in him, and he figures that he's scared of that too; how much trust she puts in him.

"Jesus, what the hell are these people doin'?" Merle's voice had cut through his thoughts and drew him back to the traffic jam in front of them. There were people getting out of their cars, trying to get others to move forward or do something.

"Somethin's goin' on." Daryl muttered. More people started climbing out of their cars, going to others who were doing the same.

"Are we gonna go find out?" Hayley wondered. She was leaning forward so that she could see better.

Daryl glanced back at her and then at Merle. "You stay here with her. Gonna see what's got everyone so riled up."

Merle nodded, "Yeah, I got her."

Hayley blinked in confusion, "Wait, can't I come with?"

Daryl scoffed as he opened the door to the car, "Nope."

"But-"

"Hey!" Daryl interrupted her, "I said you ain't comin', so you ain't. Gotta have a little chat later 'bout you sneakin' off, do we need to talk 'bout you not doin' as you're told as well?"

Hayley huffed and leaned back in her seat. Merle gave her a stern look, "Listen to your Dad, little lady."

Hayley nodded her head and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with him anyway. Plus, Merle always put his two cents in and that would make her even madder, which would make Daryl and Merle angrier and it would just go in circles.

She watched as her Dad closed the door and walk away from them. Hayley thought that maybe he'd ask a family or somebody what was going on, but instead he carried on walking forward. Hayley knew that her Dad wasn't exactly a people person, but how else were they supposed to find out what was going on?

Hayley glanced at her Uncle, who had put something in the dashboard. She didn't see what it was, but knowing her Uncle Merle, he was probably stashing his drugs.

She hated her Uncle's drug habit. Merle could stoop pretty low sometimes when he wanted money for his crystal meth or whatever he took. Like that one time that Merle sold the guitar that Daryl had given to her for her eighth birthday. She was upset, but her Dad was furious because it used to be their mother's. Daryl hadn't spoken to him in a long time after that, even going as far as to kicking him out of the house for a while. He stayed at a friend's place or something until her Dad calmed down. She'd never seen her Dad so angry.

Merle leaned back in his seat, his eyes looking at all the people panicking and beeping their horns. "This here is a nightmare, ain't it?" Merle asked Hayley.

Hayley nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah..." She fell silent. "What do you think is goin' on?"

Merle stole a glance at her. She was looking at him expectantly, but Merle knew better to tell her what he really thought was going on. "Probably got so many people tryin' to get in. Gotta give 'em a chance to manage it better, I guess." Merle lied.

Truthfully, he thought that Atlanta was a huge lie. It wasn't a safe zone or whatever. The military would probably just gun down anyone who tried to force their way through.

Hayley chewed the inside of her mouth. She appeared thoughtful. "I don't think they're gonna let us in." Hayley muttered.

Merle's eyebrows rose in surprise. He didn't expect her to be thinking on the same path as him. "Dad's just gonna tell me that they will though, to make me feel better. And I'll pretend that it does, but... those things... they're probably everywhere now... and what if they're in Atlanta too..."

Merle wanted to say something. Tell her that it was fine and him and her Dad would protect her. He wanted her to stay innocent, he wanted her to be the child that she was supposed to be.

He turned himself so that he was facing her properly, "Hey, I don't want none of that feelin' sorry for yourself bullshit." He told her sternly. "If this place in Atlanta don't work out then we'll just have to fend for ourselves. Ain't nothin' we've never done before. We'll survive, like we always do."

Hayley blinked and then she smiled. It felt like so long ago that she had smiled. It was small, but it was something and that was enough for Merle.

The driver's side to the truck swung open then, revealing Daryl. He looked a little unhappy, but he had some bottles of water in his hands and Hayley was grateful for that because she was freaking thirsty. "What's goin' on then?" Merle asked him.

Daryl shook his head and glanced behind him, back to where he had come from. "The military is stoppin' people from gettin' through. Said they're still gettin' rid of those 'walkers'." He held his fingers up as quotation marks.

"Walkers?" Hayley asked. "Is that what they're callin' the... the people who tried to eat us?"

Daryl nodded and pulled something out of his back pocket. "Here." He offered it Hayley. It was a Mars bar. Daryl gestured for her to take it, which she did.

"Where'd you get it?" Hayley asked as she unwrapped it.

Daryl pointed his hand down the highway, obviously gesturing to a family or something as he gave Merle and Hayley a bottle of water. "Some guy, with a wife and son. Had some water and gave me some once he... saw you." He nodded to Hayley.

Hayley frowned. When could this guy have seen her? She had listened to her Dad and stayed in the car, and Merle could back her up on that.

"He spyin' on us or somethin'?" Merle questioned, his eyes narrowed as he took a swig of his water.

"Don't be like that, Merle. They were nice enough to give us stuff."

Hayley nodded her head in agreement as she ripped a piece of the chocolate and offered some to her Dad. He just blinked for a second, until she leaned forward some more. "Take some."

She had such a kind heart, some people found it confusing that she was related to the Dixons. Daryl took it though, and ate it slowly. She did the same for Merle, who wasted no time in taking it off her.

They ate their pieces of the Mars bar quietly, taking sips of water as they did. The sun had almost completely gone over the horizon, and when Daryl glanced back he saw that Hayley had drifted off to sleep, and Merle had fallen asleep with his head against the window..

She was in an awkward position; with her head resting on her knees that were still pulled up to her chest.

Leaning towards her, he was gentle in laying her down over the backseat. She didn't stir and it just showed how tired she really was.

Daryl sighed as she brought her hands up to the side of her face and let out a breathe, continuing to dream on. Her movements had caused a strand of blonde hair to fall into her face, and Daryl reached forward and tucked it behind her ear gently.

"G'night, Baby Girl."

And as he watched her for a few seconds longer, Daryl was still scared that he could lose her.


	7. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. **

* * *

Chapter Seven - Gone

Hayley wasn't sure whether it was the horrific images of mutilated bodies and walkers that were running through her mind that had woken her up, or the sound of something exploding.

Her eyes flashed open and she was sitting up right in seconds. With her eyes open, it was then that she realised that a burning, orange light was shining through the car. Hayley immediately shielded her eyes with her hand.

"What the fuck?!" Merle cried out as he saw the bright flames engulf the city, before seeing what must have been a napalm bomb fall down onto Atlanta.

Hayley gasped and flinched away from the earthshaking sound. She closed her eyes for a second, but didn't turn away.

Daryl gasped as he stared at the burning city that they had been trying to get into, "They're... they're blowin' up the city..."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock!" Merle spat.

Hayley shook her head, "Why are they doin' that?!"

Daryl could hear the terror in her voice. She had managed to stay quite collected throughout this whole ordeal, but now she sounded like she might break. Daryl managed to turn his eyes away from the burning city to bring his full attention onto Hayley.

Unlike Daryl, Hayley didn't look away from the explosions. Daryl could see the reflection in her watery eyes of the explosions going on in the place that was supposed to be safe. He could hear the screams of people who were stuck on the highway with them. But his focus was completely on his daughter.

"Hayley," He called out uncertainly, reaching both of his hands out and placing them on both of her cheeks. They were damp underneath his rough palms. Hayley's eyes were still stuck on the burning light that was taking over Atlanta. "Baby, look at me." He told her, trying to get her eyes to deviate away from the flames.

Her traumatized gaze finally met his, "Those people..."

"I know." Daryl muttered. "I know." He swallowed deeply as he wiped away the tears on her cheeks. He tried to come up with something comforting to say, but he kept coming up short. What the hell could he say? The place that was supposed to be safe for her was gone.

Daryl moved his right hand from her cheek to the back of her head and then moved his other so that it wrapped around her waist. He pulled her into his arms, holding her to his chest tightly.

He wasn't sure if the gesture was supposed to be comforting, he just knew that he couldn't lose her. He could let her go for just a second and she could be gone, forever.

Hayley wrapped her skinny arms tightly around her father's midsection, clinging onto him like a life line. She figured that maybe the military wouldn't let them in, but she never would have thought that they would blow the place up.

"Well, that plan's gone to shit." Merle said over the screams of people outside. Daryl sighed, but kept Hayley in his arms. Merle carried on, "Looks like we'll have to fend for ourselves, then."

"Merle..." Daryl warned. He wanted his brother to just shut up for five minutes, so that he could clear his head and get Hayley calmed down.

"Little brother, this ain't the time to coddle her." Merle told him, gesturing to Hayley who was still buried in Daryl's arms. "We got other things to do."

Daryl only shook his head, but looked down when he felt Hayley pull away from him. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled lightly.

"We're gonna be okay." Daryl told her firmly, his right hand still on the back of her head.

Hayley nodded her head slowly, but looked away from her Dad and out the window. It had now gone dark outside, since the explosions had now stopped, but she could still hear people panicking outside of their car.

It was insane to think that it only took a whole day for the world to fall apart. And it was a little sickness to end it all.

All she could hear was the sound of those explosions. It was a continuous sound going off inside her head. It was all she could think about. All those people had just been killed. And by the people that they believed were going to help them; by the people who were _supposed_ to help them.

The truth was, Hayley wasn't so sure that she believed that they would be okay. Not after this.

"Hey!"

Hayley jumped at the unknown voice, and she tore her eyes away from the destroyed city to follow the sound. Outside their car, by the driver's side window, stood a man. He was tall and appeared to be wearing some kind of sheriff or police officer uniform. She glanced at his face, to see that his focus was on her Dad, who had pulled back from her now and was opening the door to him.

Daryl recognised him as the man he had gotten the bottles of water and chocolate off earlier, but Daryl didn't say anything. Merle did though. "What the hell do ya want?" His tone was icy.

The man glanced at Merle for a second and narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything. Instead he turned his attention back to Daryl. "A few of us are thinking of setting up camp a few miles into the woods." He pointed to behind him, passed the cars. "Ain't got Atlanta anymore, and we're all stranded." The man's brown eyes moved passed Daryl to Hayley, seeing the fear in the girl's eyes. Hayley met his eyes and swallowed. He offered her a kind smile, "And you got a kid with you, so I figured..." He left the sentence open.

Daryl sized him up, watching him for a few seconds as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was unable to get Hayley to a safer place and even though he knew that the three of them together could probably fend for themselves pretty well, he still didn't think it would be enough in the long run. Safety in numbers, right?

"What's your name?" Daryl asked, speaking for the first time.

"Shane Walsh." He nodded to Daryl.

"Daryl Dixon." Daryl gestured next to him, "My brother, Merle," His eyes went to his daughter, "And Hayley, my kid."

Shane nodded his head, but before he could say anything else, Merle butted in. "The hell, little brother! We ain't goin' with this guy!"

Daryl clenched his jaw tightly, "Shut up." He hissed.

Shane's dark eyes darted between the brothers, and then held his hand up. "Look, I'll give you minute. You make a decision. But we'll be headin' off in a few." He pointed to a jeep that was at least seven cars down, where two women stood with a little girl and boy. "We'll be there." Shane kept a lingering eye on Daryl for a second before stepping back and walking away.

"What the fuckin' hell are you thinkin'?" Merle demanded. "Agreeing to go with that son of a bitch! We don't even know him."

Daryl sighed and rubbed his forehead, "It's better than wanderin' on our own, Merle!" He pointed a finger at Hayley, "I am thinkin' of her!"

Merle narrowed his eyes dangerously, "And I ain't?" His voice went deeper than usual. It made Hayley feel a little uncomfortable.

"I think we should go with 'em." Hayley said, her voice had become stronger since the last time they had heard it. Merle scoffed. "Safety in numbers and all that." Hayley said reasonably.

"It makes sense, Merle." Daryl told him.

Merle gritted his teeth together. He didn't like the idea of being with people he didn't know. And being apart of this "group" meant that they had to help protect them too, and Merle firmly believed that family came first. And those people out there were not his family. But he could see where Daryl and Hayley were coming from. He sighed and opened his door.

He saw that neither Hayley or Daryl had moved yet. "We goin' or what?"

Hayley blinked, but grabbed her bag and pushed the door open, climbing out along with Daryl.

Hayley walked closer to her Dad as they made their way towards the little group of people. Hayley could now see an elderly man in a weird fishing hat, an Asian man in a baseball cap as well as two blonde women.

"What about the car?" Hayley asked.

Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll come back for it once we find out where we're goin'."

"Okay."

Daryl squeezed her shoulder gently, "We'll be alright."

Hayley glanced up at her father, "I hope so."


	8. Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. **

* * *

Chapter Eight - Together

The first person to speak to Hayley was a boy around her age, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was rather on the short side; Hayley could just make out the tiniest of height differences between them.

He was smiling kindly at her. She didn't understand how he managed to do that, considering what was going on around them.

"Hi." Hayley replied meekly.

"I'm Carl." He said. Carl gestured to behind him, "And this is Sophia."

Hayley hadn't even noticed the girl. She was skinny, like Hayley, but a lot taller. She had short hair, like a bob haircut or something, that was auburn in colour. But it was a little longer than hers. She had a dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. The girl glanced at her almost shyly and had her arms wrapped around herself.

Hayley smiled at the girl, at least to make her feel a little comfortable with her, "My name's Hayley."

Carl smiled at her again as the adults began to talk together. The children noticed more people had gathered with them. A Mexican couple with two children had arrived, along with another woman and a man. But the children didn't come over to them.

"Which one's your Dad?" Carl asked, just trying to keep the conversation going.

Hayley glanced behind her, seeing her Dad was beside her uncle. They were both kind of out of the circle that the adults had formed, but her Dad was closer. Obviously listening in.

Hayley nodded to Daryl, "The younger one. The other one is my Uncle." She told him. Talking seemed to take her mind off of everything that had happened lately, and Carl and Sophia seemed nice. "What about you? Your Mom or Dad around here?"

Carl's smile seemed to fall when she spoke of his parents, but he glanced at a woman with quite long dark brown hair, the same shade as his, who was leaning against the truck and listening to what Shane was saying. "That's my Mom." He said.

Hayley didn't ask about his Dad. She had first thought that Shane was his father, but since he never mentioned a father being in sight, she figured he was no longer with them.

"That's my Mom and Dad over there." Sophia said in a quiet voice. Hayley followed where she gestured to and saw a woman who looked just as fragile as Sophia, who had extremely short hair that was greying slightly. Next to her was a rather burly man who looked angry. She caught his eye and he glowered nastily. Hayley immediately averted her gaze. Something was up with him.

"Alright, everyone." Shane said, speaking up for anyone who had just arrived. "We're gonna head into the woods." He nodded to the old man with the fishing hat, "Dale here says that there's a national park a ways in. It'd be a good place to set up camp and I reckon it'd work as cover from any walkers." He looked around to everyone. "Everyone okay with this?" People nodded and some said yes. "Okay, we'll come back for our vehicles once we know where we are." And with that, he grabbed his rucksack and sleeping back and went over to Carl's mother.

"Carl, honey, c'mon." His mother called just as her Dad called for her. She heard Sophia's mother call for the other girl too.

Hayley smiled and nodded to him and Sophia.

Hayley made her way to her Dad and Uncle. Her Dad put a hand on her shoulder as they began to follow the group of people into the woods. Hayley and Daryl ended up a bit ahead of Merle, but they were behind to blonde ladies.

"You makin' friends already?" Daryl asked. Hayley glanced up and could see the tiniest of smiles. One that was mocking.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "I dunno. Only just met."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "How do you think people become friends? What're they're names?"

"Carl and Sophia." She answered simply.

"What about the other two kids?" He was talking about the Mexican couples' children.

Hayley shrugged, "Dunno. Haven't had a chance to talk to 'em yet." She expected to hear Merle say some racist comment about them, but he must be in his own little world.

Hayley sighed, "How does Shane know that no walkers are gonna get to where we're goin'?" She asked, changing the subject.

Daryl let out a sigh of his own. He was hoping to keep her off of worrying about walkers for a little while. "'Cause they seem to be more interested in the cities. They don't seem to be 'round 'ere much." His blue eyes cast down to her as they carried on walking. "Look, you don't need to think 'bout them walkers right now, okay? There ain't none 'round right now. We keep hidden and outta the way, they won't be able to find us."

"Whatever you say." Hayley muttered quietly.

Daryl chewed on the inside of his cheek and glanced around. It was difficult to see in the dark, but everyone had torches shining somewhere so he could make out certain things. He would see if he could hunt something down tomorrow.

"We're ain't gonna go huntin' together for a while, are we?" She sounded sad.

Daryl frowned and used the hand that he had placed onto her shoulder to pull her into his side. "Things are different now, bud. I gotta look out for you and Merle. But that don't mean everythin's changed. We will go huntin' together soon. Just... wait till things calmed down."

Hayley nodded her head in understanding. She leaned into her Dad, her head resting underneath his ribs.

"And don't say ain't." He told her, but there was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Hayley rolled her eyes and pushed him away. But there was an obvious smile on her lips. Daryl hoped that smile would never go away.

* * *

Hayley wasn't sure how long they walked, but her feet were stinging when they finally decided that a little clearing right next to a creak would be perfect to set up camp.

Hayley stepped towards the small creak and away from her Dad, who ended up having a conversation, or maybe an argument with Merle, about something or another. She wasn't that far away. Daryl wouldn't mind.

The water looked black from where she was looking down on it, but she could see the crescent moon shining down on it as well as the slight reflection of a few trees swaying in the light breeze.

"Little girl!" A woman called. "Don't stand too close to the edge!" Hayley frowned and turned around. It was Carl's mother. Carl was standing beside her and said something to her.

"Oh, Hayley, is it?" Hayley nodded her head. He must've told his Mom her name. "Come away from the edge, sweetheart."

Hayley glanced back at the water. She would've argued back, but then she heard her Dad. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell, Hayley?" Daryl hissed as he joined Carl and his mother. Hayley huffed, but made her way towards them. "What'd you think you're doin' wanderin' off? And to the edge of a goddam creak!"

Hayley opened her mouth to answer, but Carl's mother beat her to it. "I just saw her looking in. I'm sure she meant no harm."

Daryl's icy blue eyes switched from Hayley to Carl's mother. "Who're you?" His tone came out harsher than he had intended, but he was angry at his daughter right now.

"Lori Grimes." She answered. Hayley admired the way she held her head high and didn't back down at the tone of his voice. "And you are?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Daryl Dixon." He bit out. He shot one last look to Hayley before moving his gaze back to Lori. His tone held more gratitude in it this time, "Thanks for callin' her back. Knowin' her she'd probably fall in."

"Hey!" Hayley cried out in defiance.

"I've heard enough outta you." Daryl told her sternly.

Lori nodded her head in understanding, "It's okay. Don't have to thank me."

Hayley sighed and shook her head, catching Carl's eyes on her. He shrugged his shoulders. Maybe he didn't understand what they were so worried about, because she sure as hell didn't.

Daryl reached out and took Hayley's hand; hard enough so that she understood that she was in trouble, but not hard enough to hurt her. "C'mon. Me and you gotta have a lil chat."

Hayley groaned and Carl gave her sympathetic look. Yeah, he better feel sorry for her. 'Cause her Dad was gonna flip out on her.

He dragged her off to a little corner where he had started work on a tent that Shane had given to them. Hayley liked Shane. He was nice.

Merle was there, lighting a cigarette. He glanced up when he saw Daryl storming back, dragging Hayley with him. By the look on his face he could tell that Hayley had done something stupid that had pissed him off.

Once they were away from everyone else, Daryl let go of her arm. Hayley threw her backpack onto the ground.

"What are you doin' wonderin' off like that? Huh?" Daryl demanded.

"I didn't wander. I was only over there. You could see me, Dad."

"I don't care. I want you next to me, at all times." He shook his head. ""Jesus, you wandered off when this whole thing started."

"I didn't even know what the hell was goin' on then." She insisted in her defence.

"Exactly. So you disappear, givin' me a heart attack." Daryl's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed, "God, girl! Do you know how much you make me worry?"

"I don't do it on purpose."

"I don't care. You listen to me when I say don't wander off."

Hayley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Carl's Mom saw me. What does it matter?"

Shouldn't have said that, because that obviously made him angrier. "What... what does it _matter_?" He pointed to Lori, who was a good few yards away. Hopefully, she wouldn't realise that she had suddenly become apart of their conversation. "I don't know her, Hayley. I don't know any of these people. So I ain't gonna trust them with keepin' an eye out for you. So it does matter, young lady."

Hayley chose not to say anything else. It would just make him angrier. She was honestly surprised that Merle hadn't joined in on this little lecture. Merle was usually all in for that. But he was just observing as he finished his cigarette.

Daryl shook his head and looked away from her. She had no idea how much it freaked him out when he turned around not five minutes ago to find that Hayley was not there. She was like goddam Houdini, disappearing like that.

Daryl motioned to the tent. "You're gonna help finish fixin' this. And I don't wanna find you gone again, you understand?"

Hayley mumbled that she understood, but that obviously wasn't good enough. "You wanna say that again?"

"I said okay!" She told him harshly. Before stopping off to finish the tent.

"Watch your attitude." She heard Uncle Merle say. Hayley rolled her eyes. And there he went, putting his opinion into everything. It was only a matter of time, she had been waiting for him to say something the whole time.

Hayley shoved the pegs into the ground angrily. What was the point in being apart of a group if you weren't going to trust them?

But Hayley liked the togetherness. Her family wasn't the only ones who had seen horrific things. They had all been affected in someway.

And now maybe they could survive this thing together.

That was a nice thought. It calmed her anger down some. Togetherness was nice.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, that I've decided to split the story up by seasons. This story will have both season 1 and 2 in it, because season 1 was relatively short. But then season 3 and 4 will be separate stories. **

**And sorry for such long gaps between chapters. I've been really busy lately. **

**(The Last of Us soundtrack is what I would absolute recommend listening to when reading this. Certain songs go better with different chapters. For this one I recommend listening to The Last of Us (You and Me). I think it really works for this chapter.) **

**Probably won't have another A/N for a while. Just wanted to say all of this, so yeah. Enjoy the chapter.**


	9. Staying Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Staying Safe

For the first time in Hayley's entire existence, she awoke at the crack of dawn.

She didn't know why, because she was absolutely exhausted and had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

Hayley glanced to her right side to find her Dad lying there. His back was facing her and she could hear his heavy breathing. He was still asleep then.

She didn't bother checking Merle; she could hear him snoring.

Hayley sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She was desperate to go outside and see if anybody else was awake. Maybe Carl was up with his Mom or something. But she remembered the argument that she had had with her Dad last night, and knew that leaving would just add fuel to the fire.

She didn't understand why her Dad was so mad. She was right there practically. She was a few feet away from him then, and besides, Lori saw her. But then even she overreacted about her being near the creak.

Hayley didn't understand why it bothered Daryl so much because he had never been one of those parents that freaked out every five minutes if their child went a few feet away from them. If he left her alone, then he would be confident that she could look after herself.

And she could look after herself; that was the whole point in Daryl taking her hunting and showing her how to use his crossbow (though he had only done one lesson with her and that was months ago. She had begged for him to teach her more, but he always avoided it). Maybe he would teach her some more stuff with the bow, since the dead were wandering around.

Hayley cringed at thinking about them. She glanced at her Dad, who was still sleeping. He shifted slightly in his sleep. Merle continued to snore.

Sighing again, she guessed she could see why he was mad that she had moved out of his sight. With walkers everywhere anything could happen. But still, he didn't have to talk to her like she was some dumb kid. He had been a jerk last night.

Hayley tried to entertain herself with her knife, flicking the blade out of its holder and then back again.

_Flick. _

Hayley wondered if she'd ever have to use it against any walkers.

_Flick._

Would she be ready when the time came? Because her Dad wouldn't be able to constantly protect her, would he?

_Flick._

"Hayley?" She heard her Dad's voice. It was thick with sleep. "What are you doin' up?"

Hayley shrugged, "Couldn't sleep anymore." She carried on flicking her knife.

Daryl frowned and saw the knife she was flicking in her hand. "You brought that thing with you?" He asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders again, her eyes stayed on the knife.

Daryl frowned, his eyes now on the switchblade. He could tell that she was still upset over their "talk" last night. But he needed her to understand that he needed her right next to him at all times, or with Merle at least. Things were obviously going to be different now and the only way to keep her safe was to have her near by always.

"You poutin' 'bout last night?" He asked.

A scowl immediately came over her features. She flicked the blade back into it's holder a little bit harder than usual. _"No."_ She heard her father scoff. "And I don't _pout_."

"You sure? 'Cause it sure does look like it."

Hayley made to open her mouth to give him some retort, but Merle interrupted her. When had he stopped snoring?

"Get outside if you're gonna talk." He grumbled, turning his back on the two of them.

Hayley glanced at her Uncle and then turned her gaze back to her Dad. He'd probably go nuts if she just walked out of the tent, so she waited for his word to go.

"Go on." Daryl said, nodding for her to leave. She undid the zipper on the tent and crawled out.

The sun was only slightly in the sky, allowing a small amount of sunlight to fall on Hayley. The air was cool and there was a slight breeze, but nothing so cold that she'd have to wrap up warm. Winter wouldn't be here for another few months, but for now it would be relatively warm.

Daryl came out behind her, looking around. He saw the old man, Dale or something, awake and standing upon an RV, that he must have brought down earlier that morning. Probably acting as lookout incase any walkers found them. There was the Sophia and her mother as well; her mother was brushing Sophia's short hair. Shane was up and about too, along with one of the blonde women.

Hayley sighed and placed her knife back into her pocket.

Daryl glanced down at her, "Gonna have to go and get the car some time today."

Hayley shrugged her shoulders, "'Kay."

"You're comin' with."

Hayley frowned and looked up at him, "Why? I'm okay here."

Daryl's jaw tightened. He had had this conversation with her last night. Even though he wanted to be in a group for protection when they needed it (though he figured half these people wouldn't even know how to use a knife), he didn't trust them to look out for Hayley when the situation occurred. "I ain't havin' this conversation again, Hayley."

"I thought you were mad 'cause I 'wandered off'' yesterday. You would know where I was if I stayed here." She didn't understand him. He wanted to be with more people so that they could be safer, but now he seemed to change his mind.

Daryl really didn't want to have this argument again. Why couldn't she understand how just leaving her for a few seconds, even if it was with people who seemed decent enough, was difficult. What if when he went to get the truck today, walkers attacked? Then he wouldn't be there, and everybody else in the camp would have their own person to protect. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her.

Hayley scowled at him, one that was eerily similar to his own as she folded her arms over her chest. That little scowl made him shake his head, and he was about to try and explain to her again why her being without him was a very bad thing, when he saw Shane come up to them from the corner of his eye.

"Mornin'." He greeted. His dark eyes drifted down to Hayley. He smiled kindly at her, "Sleep well, little lady?"

Hayley moved her gaze to the tall man and unfolded her arms. The scowl went away from her face and she smiled back at him. "Sort of..."

"I hear ya. Wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep, was it?"

Being uncomfortable really wasn't what kept her from sleeping, but she decided to just go with it. "Yeah..."

Shane's attention moved to Daryl, "We're gonna go down and get our cars in a few. Then we're gonna need to figure out how exactly we're gonna get food."

"I can hunt." Daryl said.

Shane raised an eyebrow at him, "Hunt?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. It's the only thing we're gonna get right now."

Shane seemed surprised, but nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah alright, man. Sounds good. Your daughter can stay here, with Lori and Carl."

Daryl stiffened. "Uh, look-"

"You can trust Lori, Daryl. She ain't gonna let nothin' happen to a kid."

"She's got her Uncle." He told him, if only because he wanted her to be with someone he trusted. But even he was a little unsure if Merle would keep a constant eye on Hayley.

Hayley blinked at her father, "Dad, he's just gonna sleep."

"Hayley..." Daryl warned.

Shane glanced between the two, "Look, she'd be safe with Lori. I already mentioned it to her, and she said she's fine with watching Hayley. Plus, there's Carol, Andrea, Amy, Glenn, Dale and the Morales family to keep an eye on her too. She'd have a lot of people watching her, I can promise you that."

Daryl wasn't exactly happy that Shane had been speaking about them and grinded his teeth together in irritation. And he was getting pretty sick of this guy trying to tell him how to take care of his own child.

"She's got her Uncle." He told Shane firmly, and without another word, took Hayley's hand and pulled her back towards their tent.

"Dad!" Hayley cried out. "Why can't I just stay with the others?"

Daryl didn't reply when he released her hand and went inside the tent. "Merle, get your ass up!" He ordered loudly to his brother. Merle grunted, but Daryl really wasn't in the mood. "Merle, seriously. Get up! I need you to watch Hayley while I get the truck."

Merle turned over, a scowl clear on his face, "Fuck off, man."

"Watch Hayley." Daryl insisted.

"Yeah, yeah." Merle muttered.

"No," Daryl bit back, "Not 'yeah, yeah'. I really mean keep an eye on her. Actually look after her when I tell ya to."

This time Merle appeared more awake as he glared angrily back at Daryl. "And what the hell is that s'pposed to mean?"

"It means, when I've asked ya to watch out for her before, you've gone off and done your own God damn thing!" Merle opened his mouth to argue back, but Daryl beat him to it. "No, I ain't in the mood for no argument. I gotta get out stuff." He immediately stepped out of the tent. He turned around and saw that Hayley was sitting right beside the tent, drawing images into the dirt with a stick.

"Merle will watch ya while I'm gone." Daryl told her.

"Yeah," She muttered, "I heard."

Daryl sighed and looked around. He spotted Shane, an African-American man and woman and some burly man waiting beside the clearing, obviously for him. Letting out another breath, he crouched down to Hayley's level. "Stay here, okay? Don't leave Uncle Merle's sight."

"Yeah." She nodded, but didn't look up.

Daryl leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead, "Love ya."

Hayley closed her eyes and quietly let out a breath, "Love ya, too."

* * *

**Ugh, super sorry for the late update. Everything in life got hectic; college, work, friends and other shit. But whatever, here's another chapter. I was going to include Hayley officially meeting the other characters, but I felt I needed to give you something. She will meet Glenn and Andrea and the rest properly next chapter. It will probably be a few more chapters then until we actually get into the first episode, which I am super eager to do. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
